Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Abby had bad day, she can't sleep and does some thinking instead... bad summary ;


Disclaimer: not mine...

Pairing: Gabby

Rated: T

Beta-ed: By the lovely finlaure. Thank you very much!

R&R!

Not the best I've ever written but I hope you'll like it anyway :)

* * *

><p>Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder<p>

Abby Sciuto had had one hell of a fucked up day.

Sometimes it was beyond her how people could be so mean. Abby wasn't usually so sensitive when it came to things people said. You learn to grow a shell when your style is not what the majority of mankind considers as normal.

She didn't particular care about people who didn't bother to ask who she was, get to know her before having an opinion about her.

She didn't judge people and expected the same when it came to her. Naïve –maybe.

Abs was used to stares and comments but once people knew her better they usually like her. That was what she thought was the case with the intern.

The very intern she heard talking or better yet _heard _as said intern tried to talk to one of her team-mates. Bad luck on their part that she chose someone to gossip who actually was a friend.

_Over-tattooed science weirdo. Doesn't NCIS has a dress code and with whom did she sleep to get in here anyway? _

That was a new one. It wasn't really the insult that hurt her it was more the fact that someone could be nice while talking to her and mean behind her back.

Oh well, she never had heard McGee yell before. Not in this protective way anyway. Somehow Abs was thankful that Gibbs hadn't been there that moment that would have ended even messier than it already had. 

Tightening the grip on the cup in her hand she watched the headlights of the passing cars, illuminate the street for a matter of seconds before the cars went on to whatever destination the driver was about to take them.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and something between a sob and a sigh escaped her lips before she had a chance to suppress it.

She had no idea why she couldn't sleep or why she was soo hurt by this persons talking.

She loved herself, she loved the way she dressed and she was happy with the person she was. Being raised by people who equally had to face prejudice she was taught right from the beginning to respect everybody no matter what they wore, what color their skin was, what they did or how they acted.

Another tear left the corner of her eye and landed on the hand that just came to rest on her belly.

With his chin on her shoulder he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer right away but let herself relax against his body.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just…" She trailed off, placed the cup on the windowsill and turned in his arms until she could bury her face in his chest.

Automatically his arms embraced her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, his hand wandered up and down her back.

A soft smile formed itself on his lips. He had a fair idea what was wrong and only got confirmed seconds later.

"Oh those damn hormones…"

Kissing her forehead he spoke up, "You have about seven months left to get used to them."

Abs smiled against his bare skin.

"Hereby I apologize in advance for whatever I'm going to say to you in my next emotional outburst."

"I won't hold it against you!"

Gibbs brought his hands to her cheek and guided her head a tad backwards until he could reach her lips with his own.

He could taste the lingering taste of her hot chocolate as his gently deepened the kiss. Tongues met tenderly teasing.

"Let's get back to bed we have an important day tomorrow."

Hands entwined the climbed the stairs.

"Do you think they are mad that we didn't tell them earlier?"

"No. They know I'm a very private person, besides I know that they know. I heard them placing bets on how long we take to tell them." The smile was evident in his voice. "Granted they will be shocked about the additional news, but they probably will start making their bets on whether it's a boy or a girl by the end of the day."

Tightly embraced, snuggled into the covers Gibbs spoke up again.

Fully aware what was bothering her in the first place, as he had overheard a conversation between McGee and Tony about the incident, "You are beautiful, no matter what somebody says."

Abby snuggled closer and sobbed softly. "Thank you." After a short pause she added. "I'm so not going to get used to those mood swings."

Not much later both were fast asleep, ready to start a new life as a real family.

fin.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Bad? Okay-ish?

I'm in need for a smile ( badly) so be kind...


End file.
